Advice (and other funny things)
by mistiza
Summary: Syaoran comes back to Tomoeda only to find he's back to his old blushing habits again! Hey, how come Sakura has this problem too? Can Eriol and Tomoyo help out? Knowing those two, there sure is a lot in store for the eternally red duo. S+S, E+T, Complete!
1. S+S and the Blushing Contest

Chapter One: S+S and the Blushing Contest

Hi all! This here would be my very first fanfic...EVER! Please read, review, and tell me what you think! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, cause if I did, I wouldn't have to type this out ^_^. That, and I would have a Syaoran of my very very own. (heehee)

I like script format for ease of dialogue. If it doesn't work out for you, write me a review and let me know. I use some Japanese vocabulary in here; refer to the list at the bottom if you need to.

"Name":..... - Dialogue

*....* - Thoughts

[.....] or (....) - Description/Action

Now...on with the show!

*************************************

**Advice **

**(and other funny things)**

A fanfic by Noelle

Chapter One: S+S and the Blushing Contest

***************************************

The sun was shining, cherry blossoms floated on the morning breeze, the air hung with the odor of freshly prepared breakfast, and...

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Oh yeah, that and Kinomoto Sakura was late for school.... again. Even at 18, the green eyed, auburn haired girl couldn't shake the bad habit. A grown woman on the outside, yet still young at heart. There wasn't a day she didn't think about a certain someone without blushing...but now wasn't the time for that.

"I'm LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!"

[Sakura bolts out of bed, grabs some clothes, makes a ruckus and runs down the stairs. Of course, Kero-chan had been trying to wake her up since an hour ago. Oh well.]

Fujitaka: Ohayo Sakura-san~!

Touya: (with a snicker) You're late. KAI-JUU ^_^.

Sakura: Kaijuu janai yo! 

[Sakura digs her heel swiftly into Touya's shin while eating breakfast *rapidly*, then bolts out the door in an instant.] 

Touya: (grimaces) I-itai!

***********************

Seijou High: 1st Period

Sakura: (out of breath) Did I.... make it?

Tomoyo: Juuuuuuuust barely. If you don't get in your seat within the next second.... um. Never mind.

[Terada-sensei walks in greeted by the sight of everyone at their desks except, of course, Sakura.]

Terada-sensei: (smiles) Ano...Kinomoto-san...?

Sakura: Hai, hai. (plops herself down in her desk, cheeks red with embarrassment.) * Hoe...I bet I'm even more red than when I think...of.... him...* (She blushes even more at the thought, and furiously shakes her head to get rid of the distraction)

Terada-sensei: Ok everyone, as you all should know, the cumulative Physics test is tomorrow.

[a collected groan from everyone in the classroom]

Terada-sensei: But before we worry about that, we have a "new" exchange student from Hong Kong that'd I'd like to introduce... (Gestures to someone outside the door)

[This got Sakura's attention....]

Sakura: *Hey...this sounds awfully familiar...Nah, couldn't be. *

Terada-sensei: (writing Syaoran's name on the board).... Li Syaoran.

[A well built young man with messy chestnut brown hair and intense eyes walks into the classroom, turns, looks at Sakura and smiles...blushing just a bit as he does so.]

Sakura: (blushes with surprise + embarrassment) *HOE!?.... it's really **him**.... I didn't expect...*

Syaoran: ... (A/N He's speechless ^_^)

[Syaoran quickly looks down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Too bad his face was the color of a ripe tomato. Poor guy.]

Tomoyo: (sees the blushing going on between the two) *sigh* Did I just have deja vu or does this happen a lot? 

************************************

Seijou High: Lunch Period

The grass was green, the sun was shining, and even more cherry blossom petals were flying all over the place (where do they all go anyway? They must have one heck of a street cleaner!). 

Tomoyo, being the intuitive girl she is, figured out what was going between her best friend and Li-kun. So then, somehow, Sakura and Syaoran ended up being alone by (what else) a Sakura tree. Of course, Tomoyo wasn't far enough away to whip out her camcorder and catch some great shots of the two...KAWAII!!!

[cut to Sakura and Syaoran...who have no luck in establishing good eye contact without turning away and blushing]

Sakura: ..... (blush)

Syaoran: ......(blush)

Sakura: ...It's really nice to have you back Syaoran-kun. (smiles faintly) 

--------[cue Sakura's frantic thoughts]

*Oh Kami-sama, does he still feel the same about me? Maybe he got a girlfriend or something? Ooh, he turned out really cute especially that...! Hoeee~ What am I thinking?! I...have to ask him about...*

Syaoran: ..... It's good to be back. (also smiles faintly)

--------[cue Syaoran's frantic thoughts] 

* It's good to be back with _you_ is what I should say...Argghhh! Why can't I just SAY IT?! Maybe it's cause she turned out so cute...I mean look at those....! Eeeeeeeh?! No no...I have to ask her if she still...*

Sakura: .....(blush)

Syaoran: .....(blush)

Tomoyo, hidden very well in the bushes, sees that all this is going nowhere. Syaoran and Sakura are both shaking their heads, faces bright red, and no real conversation happening for at least 15 minutes.

Tomoyo: *Mou~ Those two need some serious help before they have a nervous breakdown! Sakura-chan will never get together with Li-kun if this keeps up... maybe I should call Hiiragizawa-kun for help? (blushes) I-I mean, I need all the help I can get and he is good company...* 

To be continued!

****************************

~End of Chapter One~

Some Vocab:

Hoe - Sakura's trademark phrase for surprise, excitement, etc. Similar to Huh, What, Why.

Kaijuu - monster. Touya's favorite teasing phrase. "kaijuu janai yo!" means "I'm not a monster!"

Ano - umm...

Hai - yes, or any affirmative

Itai! - ouch!

Ohayo - good morning

Kawaii - cute

Mou - A sort of "geez!"

Kami-sama - the way Japanese people say "God"

Oh...for this next part:

Konyanyachiwa - The way Kero-chan says "hello" or something to that effect

Dou da? - How was/is it?

Honana - The way Kero-chan says "See ya later!"

*****************************

Preview for Ch.2: 

Sakura: Tomoyo steps in! Eriol lends a hand! Syaoran beats around the bush a little more! All this and more coming up in "Advice (and other funny things) Chapter TWO! Jikai mo, Sakura to isshoni...RELEASE!

Leave it to Noelle! (otherwise known as author's notes)

[Pops out of a big sign]

Noelle: Konyanyachiwa!!!! So how did you like it? Was it good? Tell me about it. Yeah, I love it when those two blush at each other. It makes any CCS episode worth my time. It's been a few years since they saw each other last, so I'm gonna leave the blushing in there, even if they did express their love for each other in the 2nd movie (or end of the manga). I mean, what would you do if you suddenly saw your boyfriend/girlfriend in so many years to find out that they're...FINE? Hehe. This is a fanfic, and anything can happen. ^_^

Kero-chan: HEY! You took my spot!

Noelle: Ehehe.... sorry?

Kero-chan: *Ahem* Dou da? Did you brush your teeth and do your homework? Honana! 


	2. Super Happy Tomoyo-chan!

Chapter 2: Super Happy Tomoyo-chan!

Hi (again)! Here's the next installment of my first ever fanfic! Well, since fanfiction.net has been down for a while, I haven't been able to get feedback.... so if anyone has suggestions, read and review! Please? That's all there is to it ^_^.

I prefer script format for ease of dialogue. If it bothers you, let me know. 

I use quite a few of Japanese vocab in here. If you need to, refer to the list at the bottom of the page, or go back to the first chapter to learn what you missed!

Oh yeah.... before I forget:

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its awesome characters. Otherwise, I'd be on near goddess status with Clamp. ^_^

Name: ....... or "......" - Dialogue

*.........* - Thoughts

[......] or (......) - Description or action

That's it! (Hope you didn't fall asleep there) Here we goooooo! Ikimashoooooooooooooo!

***********************************************

**Advice**

**(and other funny things)**

a fanfic by Noelle

Chapter Two: Super Happy Tomoyo-chan! 

*******************************************************

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!"

Nakuru: Suppi-chan! Get the phone!

Suppi: Ummm...no. You get it.

Nakuru: No...I believe I asked YOU first!

Suppi: You're closer to it...so BEEDAH! (Sticks tongue out and closes one eye)

Nakuru & Suppi: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

"Hello? Yes. This is he."

Nakuru & Suppi: (stopping their quarrel for just a moment) Huh?

Eriol: Oh! Daidouji-san! It's been a while. What? Well...if it has anything to do with those two....

**************************

Seijou High - Morning

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and cherry blossoms littered the sky. Sure, it was a beautiful day but to Tomoyo, something else made today quite magical.

[Tomoyo comes in to class with a big grin plastered on her face.]

Tomoyo: Ohayo Sakura-chan! Ohayo Li-kun!

Sakura & Syaoran: (blinks a few times in unison and look at each other for a moment)

Sakura: (in a low voice) Um..Tomoyo-chan's a happy person, but never this happy. Ne, Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: (blushing yet again from the closeness of their faces) U-un.

Sakura: *I wonder what it is that made her so happy? I mean, she hasn't even called me 'cute' or wanted to videotape me all morning! I mean, what could it be?*

Tomoyo: (in some sort of dreamy bliss) *Sigh...Hiiragizawa-kuuuuuuun.... *

********************************

Seijou High - After school

[The day was over, students were going home and...Syaoran and Sakura somehow got into yet another blushing bout and were both looking in totally different directions. This was Tomoyo's time to intervene if any...]

Tomoyo: Ne, Sakura-chan, do you feel like going shopping? I saw this absolutely fabulous outfit the other day and now it's on sale!

Sakura: Sure, Tomoyo-chan, but I thought you already got all the new outfits you wanted already?

Tomoyo: No, Sakura-chan, I was talking about you! (smiles)

Sakura: (sweatdrops)*At least she's back to normal...sort of. * Can we at least take Syaoran-kun?

Tomoyo: (with a glint in her eye) Of course!

[Syaoran smiles at this, silently thanking Tomoyo... yet again.]

************************************

Tomoeda - Shopping District

Syaoran never really liked shopping much, his Chinese clothes looked better on him than anything he could buy in Japan...(A/N Girls, you know what I mean ^_^) There was one thing that made it worth it, he had to admit, because it was one of the only activities that he could be close to **her **without being such an obvious blushing fool. He wished that maybe one day things could change....

(A/N: No...I won't make Syaoran sing a cute song like he did in the elevator episode. Though it was cute...)

Oh yes. One more thing Syaoran liked about shopping? At least he could tell Sakura she looked good in anything she wears. Well, because it was the truth...in his eyes anyway.

"Syaoran-kun!"

[Syaoran snaps back from his thoughts]

Syaoran: Nanda?

Sakura: Mou! Syaoran-kun! I was asking if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow?

Syaoran: (looks around with a quizzical look) What happened to Daidouji?

Sakura: Oh, Tomoyo-chan said she had some things to do at home with her mom...or something. She sounded kinda suspicious, but she has been weirdly happy all day because of something...

[while Sakura was talking away...]

Syaoran: (with a big grin) *Daidouji, you're the best!*

*******************************

On the way to Tomoyo's house - Evening

Tomoyo: *I hope leaving them alone this time will actually have something come out of it...Subarashi desu wa!*

"Excuse me miss?"

[Tomoyo spins around in the darkness towards the source of the voice.]

Tomoyo: Wha? Who's there? Just to tell you...I-I've got mace!

[Suddenly, a pair of hands come around her waist]

Eriol: (with an irresistible smirk) Mace, huh? I thought you'd be happy to see me, Daidouji-san.

[Tomoyo turns her head upward to see a handsome young man with dark hair and mysterious eyes]

Tomoyo: *Wow... He's...grown since I saw him last...*

Eriol: As much as I like standing all alone with you in the dark, don't you think you should be getting home? It's getting late. Besides, we certainly have some catching up to do. (smiles again)

Tomoyo: (blushing furiously) H-hai.

*******************************

Syaoran's apartment - evening 

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

[Syaoran goes over and picks up the ringing pink cell phone. Pink? He wondered why he ever accepted it. Oh yeah...that's right. ^_~]

Syaoran: Moshi Moshi, Li desu.

Eriol: Why hello, my cute descendant. It seems you need help with something, am I right?

To be continued!

********************************

~End of Chapter 2~

Some vocab: 

Ohayo: Good morning (I'm sure you know this one ^_^)

Subarashii: Great, spectacular, awesome...you get the picture.

Moshi Moshi : how you answer the phone. like, "hello?"

Nanda: Informal, "What?"

Oh...for this next part:

Oniichan - older brother (-chan ending notes endearment)

Sorry I forgot this last time:

Jikai mo - Next time (also)....

Sakura to isshoni - Literally, "together with Sakura." What's she's really saying here is:

"Next time, come RELEASE with Sakura!"

(Yeah, it's third person, but if you've seen the subbed version of CCS you know what I mean) 

*********************************

Preview for Chapter 3:

Sakura: Syaoran-kun and I go to the movies! HOE!? Oniichan! What are you doing here? And Syaoran-kun, what the heck are you trying to tell me? All this and more coming in Advice (and other funny things) Chapter THREE! Jikai mo, Sakura to isshoni...RELEASE!

Leave it to Noelle! (otherwise known as author's notes)

[Pops out of a big sign]

Noelle: Konyanyachiwa! How was this installment of my fanfic? Besides the blatant S+S pairing, I've found a liking for a little E+T too. I think it would be great to develop that relationship as well. Oh yeah, you know how Tomoyo always finds a way to get Sakura and Syaoran alone? I think she's a great friend to both of them (though Sakura might not notice) and a perfect matchmaker to boot! Hohoho!

Kero-chan: NANI?! I don't get any lines in this fanfic? I'm the most important character in the show!

Noelle: Ehehe...you just had a line right there? 

Kero-chan: FINE! I'll use this time to say...*ahem* Dou da? Kids, always floss your teeth and listen to your parents! And always be nice... 

(death glares at Noelle)

Noelle: err...(sweatdrops)

Kero-chan: ...to handsome guys like myself! Honana!


	3. Coffee that makes you feel...punchy?

Chapter Three: Coffee that makes you feel...punchy?

Welcome to the third chapter! Wow...if you made it this far, I hope I'm doing something right. Here we go!

And for everyone who reviewed, a big SALAMAT PO! (That's "thank you" in Tagalog) Things like that inspire me even more. Keep 'em coming! I've got lots of ideas mulling around in this head of mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own a whole lot of CCS merchandise! Oh my, maybe I shouldn't have spent so much money there...

As with the other chapters, I use quite a bit of Japanese Vocabulary in here. If you need to, scroll down to the bottom of the page or flip back to earlier chapters to be enlightened. ^_^

This chapter (like all the others) is in script form for ease of dialogue. It's like watching anime!

Name: ..... or "....." - Dialogue

*.......* - Thoughts

(.....) or [.....] - Description or Action

Some actual advice kind of related stuff! Finally! :-)

**********************************

**Advice**

**(and other funny things)**

A fanfic by Noelle

Chapter Three: Coffee that makes you feel…punchy?

***************************************

Syaoran's house – evening

[So as to not confuse you, this is a continuation of the phone conversation from last chapter]

Eriol: Why hello, my cute descendant. It seems you need help with something, am I right?

Syaoran: N-N-NANI?! How did you---I mean…Temee…I don't need any help from you!

Eriol: (chuckles) Just what I wanted to hear, Li. Well, here's my advice on the matter, you're free to use it…or not.

Syaoran: (clutching the pink cell phone tightly) *I might as well listen… I mean, who else am I going to ask? Sakura? She's the irresistible reason of it all… *

****************************************

Tomoyo's House – after the phone call

*Click * [Eriol hangs up the phone]

Tomoyo: So how did it go? 

Eriol: (grins) From how silent it was on the other line, I think he hung on every single word.

Tomoyo: Oh really? What did you tell him anyway?

Eriol: (smiles to himself) Oh, you wouldn't want to know… (changing the subject) … but you know, we should keep an eye on them, just in case.

Tomoyo: (as a matter of factly) You know; I was just about to say that.

Eriol: (Irresistible smirk) I know. 

Tomoyo: *BLUSH *

***************************************

Sakura's house – the next morning

Rays of sunlight and gentle winds took their normal place around the Kinomoto residence. Why was it, Syaoran wondered, that his house never looked this good? This preceding thought of course, was just a distraction from thinking about why he was actually here...

*My FIRST date with Sakura...no wonder I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack...*

[Syaoran, fidgeting with the collar of his forest green Chinese shirt, had been standing outside the house for quite a while now, much preferring to wait for Sakura to come out instead of having to deal with a death glare match from Touya.]

"Creak...."

[Syaoran suddenly turns around to see Sakura wearing a cute violet blue top and light brown mini-skirt standing in the doorway.]

Sakura: Ano...Syaoran-kun?! Have you been waiting out here this whole time? 

Syaoran: (Looks at her with wide eyes)*She looks...wonderful. *

Sakura: Oh! Is something wrong with my outfit? I thought...you'd like it.

Syaoran: No, it's not that. I think you look beautiful...like always. (Smiles broadly)

Sakura: *BLUSH* Eh...let's get going! We're going to be late for the movie!

[Sakura runs down her steps, grabbing Syaoran's hand on the way]

Syaoran: (smiles as he gets led down the street) *I guess I did something right...for once. *

****************************

On the way to the movie theater - 15 minutes before showtime

Sakura: (eyes shut as she bolts down the street-holding Syaoran's hand as she does so) *He looks so GOOD today that I can't even look at him! Arghh…why do I flare up like a red Christmas light every time he smiles at me? *

Syaoran: Ano…Sakura, it's ok if we're a little late…

Sakura: (runs into something) Oooof! Hoe?

Syaoran: (with a questioning look) Hoe?

[Sakura is currently shocked from running right into someone dressed as a giant Frappuccino in front of the local Starbucks (A/N: Hey, they're **everywhere** now a days!)]

Frappuccino: (handing Sakura a coupon) Mmmmf.

Sakura: Umm…thanks?

Frappuccino: (attempts to help Sakura back up, but gives her a noogie in the process)

Sakura: (getting her hair ruffled) HEY! Stop it! Let go! I said---

Passerby: Why's that Frappuccino attacking that girl? Did she do something?

Syaoran: (natural instinct kicking in)*What?! I have to save her! *

[Syaoran weaves in and out of the crowd, and upon seeing the giant Frappuccino, delivers an explosive right cross to it's um…whipped cream; effectively knocking off the costume's mask] 

Touya: (on the ground and a little dazed) GAKI! What'd you do that for?!

Sakura: Oniichan! What are you doing here?!

Touya: Part-time, what else? And what are you doing here, with that GAKI?! And for crying out loud, he didn't have to try and knock me out!

Sakura: We're on a **date** for your information, and he was just protecting me! (looks back at her brother) Hey? Are you listening?

[Touya and Syaoran are currently having a death glare bout complete with sparks and fizzles]

Sakura: *sigh* At this rate, we'll never get to the movies…(blushes slightly)*But Syaoran did look pretty cool back there…*

***********************************************

-------------------à [Flashback sequence to the Eriol's phone call]

Eriol: Girls really like it when guys stick up for them, it shows that you care in a really profound way without saying so… since saying so isn't really something you can do at the moment, right?

Syaoran: (taking notes)…. U-un. 

Eriol: Oh yeah, remember, girls like men that are kinda wild and rough around the edges. Try not to be too timid when you see her, ok?

***********************************************

Outside the movie theater – 45 minutes after showtime

[While Sakura, Syaoran and Touya were umm…resolving their differences; Tomoyo and Eriol were patiently waiting in the nearby bushes.]

Tomoyo: Where could they be? I was sure they were going to see that movie…Sakura-chan told me so herself!

Eriol: (turns toward Tomoyo) Maybe something…came up?

Tomoyo: (realizes just how close she is to Eriol) A-ano ne, let's just wait a little more, shall we? 

[Right after Tomoyo says what she says, Sakura and Syaoran both trudge over to see the movie times only to find out that they're…late.]

Sakura: (breathing heavily) You mean, we ran all the way here when we didn't have to?!

Syaoran: (breathing heavily also) Gomen… I-

Sakura: Don't worry about it, k? It's just that oniichan is so protective… (saddens) it's like he doesn't want us to be together…

Syaoran: (Staring straight into Sakura's eyes while grabbing her shoulders) Frankly, Sakura…I don't give a damn.

Nearby child: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Child's Mother: No cursing in front of my children young man!

Syaoran: (blushing this time because of embarrassment) Gomen n-nasai.

[In the nearby bushes, Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdrop]

Sakura: (blinks) *Hoe? Did he say what I think he just said? *

To be continued!

**************************************

~End of Chapter 3~

Some vocab: 

Nani?! – What?!

Temee – a degrading term for "you" usually used in aggression

Gaki – 'Brat,' a derogatory identifier for Syaoran used primarily by Touya 

Gomen nasai – polite form for "sorry"

Short vocab list, huh? ^_^

***************************************

Preview for Chapter 4: 

Sakura: Well, since the movies didn't turn out so great, Syaoran-kun and I try to find something else to do! (without blushing anyway…) I still can't understand what he's trying to tell me though. HOE! It's so confusing! Maybe if I just tell him everything…. Tomoyo-chan! I need your help, but you're never around anymore! All this and more in Advice (and other funny things) Chapter FOUR! Jikai mo, Sakura to isshoni…RELEASE!

Leave it to Noelle! (otherwise known as author's notes)

[pops out of a big sign]

Noelle: Konyanyachiwa! To explain the story a bit here, the whole Frappuccino bit traces its origins back to real life stuff! I mean, I was just walking down the street and see this giant Frappuccino in front of Starbucks dancing around giving people coupons. It was just so ridiculous looking (and funny too) that it had to be in the fanfic! Oh, and about Syaoran's weird line at the end? Replace 'Sakura' with 'Scarlett' and you've got one of the most famous lines from "Gone with the Wind!" Hey, I thought it was a pretty manly phrase to say. 

Kero-chan: I'm so manly and handsome I don't have to use words like that! That kid doesn't know manly when he sees it!

Noelle: *I would say that Kero isn't even a man, but… *

Kero-chan: See? Even the author is speechless in awe of my greatness! Hear that kids? Drink your milk and eat your vegetables! Honana! 


	4. Being serious is figurative...

Chapter Four: Being serious is figurative...

It's…it's…*GASP!* The fourth chapter! Took me long enough!

Thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em coming! I know a lot of you out there want to see a more E+T in this fic. Don't worry; I have plans for that…but not in this chapter (sorry!). This is more of an S+S chapter (and story), but I'll try my best to please everyone. :-)

Oh yeah, disregard the preview at the end of Chapter 3…I think I might've changed things around...a lot. 

Well, enough of that…here we go! Let's make it quick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did, this wouldn't be called fanfiction, now would it?

You should hopefully know the regular format by now. (I don't feel like typing it out ^_~)

Hajime!

*********************************

Advice

(and other funny things)

A fanfic by Noelle

Chapter Four: Being serious is figurative…

*********************************

--------------------- [Flashback to Eriol's phone call]

Eriol: If something ever goes wrong, just remember to always be a gentleman. (laughs) Just think of the way I act.

Syaoran: Whatever. Go on.

Eriol: Seriously though. Just show that you care by showing her respect. Don't try to start anything with her unless she gives you the go ahead.

Syaoran: But sometimes…I just want to hold her and um…kiss her.

Eriol: I didn't mean 'don't be aggressive,' but don't take things farther than they have to. If you feel like doing something, just make sure it isn't going to scare her too much.

Syaoran: What do you think I am? A pervert?!

***********************************

Outside of the movie theater – (After the events in the last chapter)

[Syaoran is blushing from embarrassment, while Sakura is still staring at him wide-eyed. She breaks eye contact, then…]

Sakura: (her body shakes as she tries to hold in her laughter) 

[A/N: anybody know how to type out the sound you make when you start laughing? You know, that kinda sounds like a sneeze? Well, Sakura just made that sound. ^_^]

Syaoran: (eyes sadden) Sakura…

Sakura: (smilingly) Sometimes I forget just how…cute you can be. (puts her hand on his cheek)

Syaoran: (frowns a little) But that doesn't mean you have to laugh at me…

Sakura: (still smiling at Syaoran's pouting face) You know, you don't have to be so serious all the time… 

Syaoran: But…I…*I am serious…*

Sakura: (questioning look) What is it Syaoran-kun? *Hoe… maybe I went too far? *

Syaoran: (visibly struggling) I-I'm serious…about… you, Sakura… I've always been…

Sakura: (apologetic) A-ano, Syaoran-kun…I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I---*mmph!*

[Syaoran doesn't give her a chance to finish as he swiftly closes the distance between them and pulls her close. Sakura melts as she feels his tender kiss on her lips…]

Sakura: (leans into the kiss) *Hanyaaaan …*

[Even though it didn't seem like anyone else was around at the time, (save for the spying Eriol and Tomoyo) out of nowhere comes…]

"Ring Ring! …..**POW!**"

Syaoran: (something suddenly slams into his side, the kiss broken, and he ends up flat on the pavement) Oooof!

Touya: (on his bike and smiling smugly down at Syaoran) Heh…oops. 

Syaoran: (glares intensely, and unknown to him, has a tire mark on the side of his face) Temee…

Touya: (mockingly) Oooh…I'm SO scared~

Sakura: Mou! Oniichan! Why do you keep showing up?!

Touya: (smugly) If I don't, who will? By the way, Sakura, thanks to that gaki, I got in trouble with the boss! I mean, what am I gonna do with only five jobs instead of six?

Sakura: (rolls her eyes) Go HOME nii-chan.

Touya: (smiles) Heh. Sorry, no way.

Sakura: Why not?!

Touya: I've got more work to do! Geez…don't you ever look at the board? It's your turn for dinner tonight, don't you remember?

Sakura: (smiles guiltily) Oops…hehe, I guess I forgot.

Touya: See you later…KAIJUU.

Sakura: Kaijuu janai yo!!!~

Touya: (bikes away) ha ha ha ha….bye kaijuu!

Sakura: (stomps her foot down) Mou!

[In the bushes, Eriol and Tomoyo are getting a bit uncomfortable since they've been sitting there for quite a while…]

Eriol: (whispering) Do you think this is going in the right direction?

Tomoyo: (whispering) I'm not so sure…I didn't expect Syaoran to be that…aggressive. (looks at Eriol with suspicion)

Eriol: Hey…don't look at me! It's not like I make him do what I say! 

Tomoyo: *sigh * Maybe I'll have to give Sakura some advice to counter yours, Hiiragizawa-kun. (smirks)

Eriol: (returns with one of his own smirks) Haha. We'll see about that, Daidouji-san.

[They continue to laugh at each other, smirking. Meanwhile…]

Sakura: Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: (still on the ground) Nanda?

Sakura: Are bushes supposed to make laughing sounds?

[The bush stops making noise at this point, and Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdrop]

Tomoyo + Eriol : Oops.

Eriol: (whispers, and pushes Tomoyo out of the way) Quick, hide!

(Tomoyo manages to get away, but…]

Syaoran: (gets up towards the bush to find…) WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Sakura: Syaoran-kun?! What happened?

Eriol: (pops out of the bush smiling widely) KONNICHIWA!!! 

Sakura: (steps back, surprised) HOOOOOEEEE!!!

**********************************************

[After everyone has calmed down a bit…]

Sakura: (while wiping off the tire marks off Syaoran's face) Eriol-kun! You should've told me you were in town!

Eriol: Oh, but I just came in a couple days ago, Sakura-san… (glances at Syaoran) 

Syaoran: …..*glare*

Eriol: (smiles) I was sure we'd meet again.

Sakura: (blinks) What do you mean by that, Eriol-kun?

Syaoran: [**GLARE**]….

**********************************************

The Next day – Seijou High, First Period

[The classroom door slides open, as if being pushed cautiously]

Sakura: I-I made it?

Tomoyo: Hai, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: (checking her watch) Really?!

Tomoyo: (smiles) _Hai_, Sakura-chan.

[Syaoran steps inside the classroom only to bump into a surprised Sakura]

Syaoran: Ohay--*o?

[Syaoran, realizing whose back he just bumped into steps back quickly, making sure his hands don't go anywhere…*Be a gentleman, be a gentleman…* while blushing furiously] 

Syaoran: (clears his throat and steps around) Ohayo…Sakura.

Sakura: (upon seeing Syaoran, averts her gaze just a bit to hide her blush) O-ohayo…Syaoran-kun.

  
[Another pair of feet appear in the doorway]

"Ohayo Minna!"

[Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo turn to look at the newcomer. Hmm…dark hair, cool eyes, stylish glasses…*gasp! * It can't be?]

Syaoran: (Brows furrowed) *What is _he_ doing here? *

Sakura: (Eyes wide) *Why can't I ever predict these things? *

Tomoyo: (Speculative look) *Oooh…he looks good in that uniform…sometimes I guess it's good to be surprised… *

[Of course, this whole time, the boy in the doorway hears nothing but silence]

Eriol:What? Did I say something wrong?

To be continued!

************************************

~End of Chapter 4~

Some vocab:

(most of the vocab in this Chapter also used in Ch. 1, so look back if you need to.)

Konnichiwa – Hello, or Good Afternoon

Minna – abbreviated form of 'Mina-san' which means 'everyone'

Hanyaan –Another one of Sakura's trademark phrases. Used when she feels all nice and mushy inside ^_^.

**************************************

Preview for Chapter Four: (A/N:don't take it too seriously! ^_^) 

Sakura: Eriol-kun shows up at Seijou High! Why does he spend so much time with Tomoyo-chan anyway? And about that kiss…Syaoran-kun! I-I just don't know what to do! All this and more coming up in Advice (and other funny things) Chapter FIVE! Jikai mo, Sakura to isshoni…RELEASE!

Leave it to Noelle! (otherwise known as author's notes)

Noelle: Sorry sorry sorry for making you wait a while to read this, I had a mini-writers block. ^_~ The first draft of this chapter didn't turn out the way I liked. Touya **will** be a regular character in this series, he's just so funny (and cute). And just to clarify, the school everyone's going to is Touya's old High School, so the uniform (the blue one in the anime) is one you've probably seen before. 

Kero-chan: Oh! That's right! KERO-CHAN CHECK!!!!

Noelle: Wait! I'm not done yet!

Kero-chan: As you can see, the school emblem is on the front pocket…

Noelle: *sigh* Anyway, what I was gonna say is that I seriously need a beta-reader for some of my stories. Sometimes I get stuck, sometimes scenes don't go the right way…you get the picture. Anyway, I'd love a second opinion. Interested? Email me at [flamesniper_mars@hotmail.com][1].

Kero-chan: And for the summer uniform we have the light short sleeved shirt with a…

Noelle: *AHEM*

Kero-chan: Done already?! Ok, ok…kids, always wear your sunscreen when it's sunny! Honana!

*********************************

Ok, I don't know what the problem is with the chapter's spacing, but there were some uploading problems. If it looks alright, never mind. ^_^

   [1]: mailto:flamesniper_mars@hotmail.com



	5. Girl, Interrupted

Chapter Five: Girl, Interrupted

The reviews have slowed down a bit, but that's what you get for not being the newest fic on the front page. *sigh* But for everyone who did review, thanks! Because of all the great reviews, here's chapter five, just for you. :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't have such a hard time getting enough of it!

This chapter (like all the others) is in script format for ease of dialogue. I'll get around to writing prose…someday.

New Japanese vocab in this chapter can be found at the bottom of the fic. Forgot something? Flip back to the other chapters to refresh your memory. 

Name: ….. or "….." – Dialogue

*…..* - Thoughts

( …. ) or [ …. ] – Description or Action

More E+T in this chapter! But my favorite couple is still S+S. Read on loyal readers….

Iku wa yo!

**********************************

**Advice**

**(and other funny things)**

A fanfic by Noelle

Chapter Five: Girl, Interrupted

***********************************

Seijou High – Second Period

The day was like any other normal school day. Terada-sensei was giving the day's lesson, while the students…weren't quite as attentive.

Eriol, being a 'new' transfer student, of course attracted lots of attention (especially from the girls ^_^). After the odd situation made in the first period, Eriol is finally glad to have some peace and quiet. Well…kinda.

[Eriol looks around him]

Syaoran: (noticing Eriol's look) *GLARE*

Tomoyo: (currently videotaping Sakura from under her desk) *Ho ho ho! This is great! *

Sakura: zzzzzzzzz……..

Eriol: (turning back around) My… at least things stay interesting around here.

************************************

Seijou High – Lunch Period – outside the classroom

Sakura: (now awake) Nnngh…I feel bad about sleeping in class, but I just can't sleep at night!

Tomoyo: Bad dreams?

Sakura: (a slight blush creeps up on her cheeks) N-not exactly…

Tomoyo: (smiles knowingly)

Syaoran: (comes up from behind) Oi, Sakura, you've got some…(smiles and laughs a bit)

[He reaches out to wipe some drool off her face] 

Sakura: (blushes) *Hoe! This is so embarrassing!*

[Tomoyo, seeing an opportunity for the two, slips away quietly]

Sakura: (noticing how close they are) Ano ne…Syaoran-kun? About yesterday, I…

Syaoran: (sharp intake of breath) *Masaka…I hope I didn't scare her off by k-k-kissing her…*

Sakura: *What…is this feeling? * (her heart beats fast as their faces come closer together ) [A/N: Doki Doki!]

Syaoran: (surprised by the turn of events) *Eh!?*

Sakura: (their faces centimeters apart)….about yesterday, I-I wish that we didn't get interrupted…

Syaoran: (smiles at this) … Aa.

[As they both lean in closer and closer, Syaoran's hands come around her waist, and Sakura's hands wind themselves up around his neck. Suddenly…]

"**SLAM**!"

[The classroom door suddenly slides open, startling the two, and voices can be heard]

Yamazaki: (while holding his index finger up) Did you know? Lunchtime is at the time it is today based off of the habits of people in Uzbekistan?

Eriol: …and that's because all of their stores open for one time of day and that's it!

Chiharu: Liars! Both of you!

[As the three pass through the door, Syaoran and Sakura are frozen in place, the moment ruined…again. They both sweatdrop at the sight.]

Syaoran: Ehehe…

Sakura: (giggles) I can't believe it. (looks up) Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Nanda?

Sakura: Want to have lunch? 

Syaoran: (sighs) Aa.

[They start walking down the hall, but soon realize that both of them are still locked in an embrace]

Sakura + Syaoran: (both jump back) Hoeeee!

*****************************************

Around the Corner – at about the same time

Tomoyo: (slaps her forehead) Mou! Hiiragizawa-kun didn't even notice what was going on!

Eriol: (comes around the corner) Ano…Daidouji-san? Do you have a headache?

Tomoyo: Eh? (blushes, embarrassed) N-no…

Eriol: Oh! And a fever too? (smiles) Do you need to see the nurse?

Tomoyo: (evil look) Be quiet you. 

******************************************

[Yes, it's still lunch period, and Sakura has caught up with her friends to have some lunch. Of course, she drags Syaoran along…]

Yamazaki: Wow Li-kun! You're almost taller than I am now!

Rika: Hmm…(looks him over) Sakura-chan's a lucky girl. (smiles)

Naoko: And I thought he'd change a lot…

Chiharu: (under her breath) if only Yamazaki….

Yamazaki: (interjects) Did you know?---*

Chiharu: (covers his mouth) SO…Sakura-chan, how's it feel to have your lover boy back? (giggles)

Sakura: (eyes wide) My what?! 

Syaoran: (same priceless expression) ….

Sakura: Uh…I mean, it's great having him back! We've done some catching up since he came…

[There's a silence as Sakura never succeeds in finishing her sentence, and no one speaks up (including Syaoran). Sensing the uneasiness in the air, Rika attempts to change the subject.]

Rika: (forced smile) A-ano, Sakura-chan? Where's Tomoyo-chan? She usually eats lunch with us.

Yamazaki: (pondering look) Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Hiiragizawa since we got out of class either.

Chiharu: (smiles wistfully) Aww…even though he's a liar I wanted to ask him a few things too… 

Yamazaki: (interjects forcefully) DID YOU KNOW?! ----*

Chiharu: (jokingly pushes his head down) Ha ha ha!

[Everyone else in the group sweatdrops]

Sakura: * Maybe they're together somewhere? Now that I think about it, Tomoyo-chan hasn't been around as much since Eriol-kun came… *

*******************************************

Somewhere in Seijou High's hallways…

Eriol: (slaps his forehead) How could I be so oblivious?

Tomoyo: Heh, so who has the headache now?

Eriol: (brushes the comment off) Anyway, I'll make it up to you, I promise.

Tomoyo: And what do you mean by that?

Eriol: (smiles) Oh. You'll see…

Tomoyo: (starry eyed) Not if I get something to happen between Sakura-chan and Li-kun first!

Eriol: (sarcastically) O ho ho…you've got some fight left in you yet!

******************************************

Somewhere under a cherry blossom tree… 

Sakura + Syaoran: ACHOO!

[They both look at each other oddly]

Sakura: Think someone's talking about us?

Syaoran: (bored expression) I wouldn't be surprised…

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, save for the stolen glances between Sakura and Syaoran, and the occasional snoring by a certain someone when things got particularly boring…

*******************************************

Seijou High – After Class

Sakura: (stretches her arms) I slept so much in class I don't know if I can sleep tonight! *As if thinking about…HIM wasn't enough…*

[She starts getting her rollerblading gear on]

Tomoyo: Oh! Sakura-chan, think I can come over your house later tonight? I need to talk to you about something. 

Sakura: Huh? *It must be something important… * Ok, I'll just tell Otousan about it when I get home, ok?

Tomoyo: Arigatou Sakura-chan! You're the best! (she skips away)

Sakura: (sweatdrops) ….

Eriol: (comes from behind) Ah, Sakura-san! You still rollerblade to and from school?

Sakura: (smiles) Yeah, I've been doing it so long I don't think I could imagine any other way of getting here!

Eriol: (smiles) After all, you don't see many cute girls on skates around anymore…

Sakura: (blushes) U…un.

[Syaoran, just stepping out of class, overhears this last part of the conversation and immediately steams up. *What the heck is he trying to pull?!* He pushes past the crowd of students in the doorway and bolts to come in between the two]

Syaoran: (breathing heavily, with brows furrowed) S-SAKURA!

Sakura: (surprised) Doushita no Syaoran-kun?

Eriol: (smiles his Eriol grin)

Syaoran: LET ME WALK YOU HOME! (he immediately takes her by the hand and leads her down the street)

Sakura: Demo, Syaoran-kun! I've got rollerblades on!

Eriol: (continues to smile his Eriol grin as he looks on) Mata ashita Sakura-san…

To be continued!

**************************************

~End of Chapter 5~

Some Vocab:

Aa / Un – similar to 'Hai' as in yes, or any affirmative. The former is used mainly by males.

Masaka – 'It can't be!'

Doki Doki – The sound your heart makes when it beats fast

Ano ne – 'You know what?' (A/N: sorry for not listing this sooner, I do tend to use it a lot)

Otousan – Father

Arigatou – Thank you

Doushita no – What's wrong?

Demo – But…

Mata ashita – 'See you tomorrow'

**************************************

Preview for Chapter 6:

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan offers me some advice! Hoe…how *do* you know all this stuff? Kero-chan? You're in on this too? And Oniichan! Can't you find something better to do? All this and more in Advice (and other funny things) chapter SIX! Jikai mo, Sakura to isshoni…RELEASE!

Leave it to Noelle! (otherwise known as author's notes)

[pops out of a big sign]

Noelle: Konyanyachiwa! How was it? I think this thing is going to turn out pretty long at the pace I'm at. Wait…maybe that's a good thing. Anyway, I'm trying to work in the "advice" theme little by little here, so be patient with me, ok? Some cultural notes (if you wanted to know): Sweatdrops are used as a wordless sign of "Oh my God," or "I can't believe what he/she said" kind of thing. It's sort of a reaction to something really silly. About sneezing, in Japan, it's believed that when you sneeze a lot, someone's talking about you. 

Noelle: I just couldn't resist putting in Chiharu and Yamazaki in this chapter too. They're so cute but they get almost no screen time! 

Noelle: One more thing: sorry about the short length of the chapters lately! I really tried to lengthen this one. 

Kero-chan: Wai! Wai! I'm appearing in the next chapter!

Noelle: (smiles)

Kero-chan: (flares up) AND ABOUT TIME TOO.

Noelle: Ehehe…bye kids! Be sure to be polite to your elders!

Kero-chan: (back to normal) Honana!


	6. A Night of Confusion (for many)

Chapter Six: A Night of Confusion (for many)

You want more E+T? Hope this is enough…for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but at least I can pretend for a little…

This story is in script form, since this story puts its emphasis on dialogue.

Name: … or "…." Dialogue (or sound effects)

*….* - Thoughts (I'll start making them italicized for further distinction)

[….] or (….) – Action or Description

Get ready for takeoff!

********************************

**Advice**

**(and other funny things)**

A fanfic by Noelle

Chapter Six: A Night of Confusion (for many)

********************************

On the way to Sakura's house – Late afternoon

[After a bit of a frenzy back at school, things have calmed down for Sakura and Syaoran, and both are having a relaxing walk to Sakura's house for the afternoon. Sakura, being on her rollerblades, decides to skate slowly as Syaoran has offered to walk her home.] 

Sakura: (casts a sidelong glance while skating) *_He's so impulsive sometimes, I wonder why I haven't noticed it before…Hey wait, was it because of Eriol? (she shakes her head)__…nah, can't be.*_

Syaoran: (Suddenly finding the concrete very interesting) ….

Sakura: Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: (snaps back to reality) Nanda?

Sakura: It was really nice of you to do this for me, even if your house isn't even on the way. (hesitates) ….I really like having someone to walk with for once. 

Syaoran: (looks at her and smiles a bit) Iya. Betsuni.

Sakura: (smiles back) *_He really does look good when he smiles…maybe I should try to get him to do that more often…* _

*******************************

Sakura's House – later that afternoon

[The two have walked up to the doorstep, ready to say their goodbyes…or not.]

Syaoran: So, um, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow. (turns to leave)

Sakura: (reaches out and grabs his shoulder) Wait Syaoran-kun! (averts her gaze) I-I slept so much in class today that I think I might need some help with the math homework tonight so…

Syaoran: (averts his gaze as well) U-un. …but only for a little bit, right?

[Unknown to him, Sakura has already stepped inside]

Sakura: (taking off her shoes) Syaoran-kun! What are you still doing out there?

*********************************

Eriol's BIG house – at about the same time

[Eriol is sitting in his BIG chair (for evil plans) in his BIG house as usual. Suppi and Nakuru were up to…what ever they were up to… (besides lying around) like usual. What wasn't so usual about the situation of course…]

Tomoyo: (a little annoyed) So why am I here again?

Eriol: (smiles) I just wanted to have tea with you after school, that's all. 

Tomoyo: It's just a little odd, and where am I supposed to sit?

[She looks around the room to find that Eriol's BIG chair is the single piece of furniture in the room.]

Eriol: Hehe, oops.

Tomoyo: Ok, Hiiragizawa-kun, tell me what's going on. I have to go meet Sakura-chan in a little bit!

Eriol: Well, *AHEM* Umm…I-I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner sometime?

Tomoyo: (blinks, surprised) Hiiragizawa-kun? Are you asking me out on a date?

Eriol: (pensive look) Eto…maybe. Or maybe I just don't feel like eating leftovers? (smiles)

Tomoyo: Mou! Can't you ever say anything _clearly?_

Eriol: Anyway, let me walk you over to Sakura-san's house. You never know who you might have to use mace against you know…

Tomoyo: (sarcastically) Haha, good one. You're just lucky you didn't get sprayed. (pauses) Demo, arigato Hiiragizawa-kun, that's really nice of you… 

[She turns her face toward him and smiles beautifully]

Eriol: (smiles also, but loses his composure for just a second) *_Why's my heart beating so…fast?*_

****************************************

Sakura's House – Evening

[Syaoran was now in Sakura's room, sitting at Sakura's desk, and doing homework with her. (It was enough for him to get anxious!) He looks over her shoulder once in a while to make sure she does her homework correctly. Sakura has changed into house clothes, and Syaoran is still wearing the Seijou High uniform.

All this time, Kero-chan wasn't paying too much attention since he was enthralled with the latest Super Alpha EX + A –Z Killer Fighter VIII! (A/N: Silly name, huh?^_^)]

[The sound effects of Kero's video game can be heard in the background]

Sakura: (rubs the back of her head) Ano…Syaoran-kun? Sorry, but I think I got stuck again.

Syaoran: (moves closer) Ok, so what you have to do is isolate the variables and divide both sides by dx.

Kero-chan: (from across the room) I coulda told you that!

Sakura: (writes something down) Like this?

Syaoran: You're almost there. Here, let me show you. (goes to reach for a pencil, but brushes Sakura's hand instead)

[Both jump back a bit at the contact of skin against skin]

Kero-chan: (landing a move) Yoshaaaaa!

[Syoaran and Sakura establish eye contact, bright jade meeting tawny brown, for a brief moment]

Syaoran: (he looks away) Ah…gomen.

Sakura: *_He didn't have to apologize…_* It's ok, I don't mind…

Syaoran: Eto… (he finally succeeds in getting a pencil, but not without a blush) (writes something down) this is how you do it, and the answer can be found in just one more step.

Sakura: (looks at him while he finishes the problem) *_What am I so jumpy about? I mean, it's not like we've never held hands…or anything like that, and we've even…k-k… *_

Syaoran: (obviously struggling) *_Why can't I just tell her that I…_ *

[Suddenly…the door to her room opens]

[Kero-chan freezes in place…right on top of the controller. Sakura sweatdrops at this]

Touya: Oi! Sakura, have you seen the newspaper I… (notices who else is in the room) GEH! What's that gaki doing here?! (he glares at Syaoran)

[Syaoran glares back with equal intensity, and Sakura watches as the sparks start to fly]

Sakura: (trying to prevent more hazardous sparks) Nii-chan! Syaoran-kun! Stop it!

[They both stop glaring for a moment and choose to look away instead]

Touya: Hmmph!

Syaoran: ….

Sakura: (sighs) Anyway, nii-chan, Syaoran-kun's just helping me with my math homework, and I'm almost done, ok?

Touya: Whatever kaijuu, but he better not try anything…**or else. **

[He closes the door slowly, his eye still visible through the crack]

Sakura: (turns towards Syaoran) Sorry about that, oniichan can be so protective. (switches the subject) Now about that last problem…

[She starts writing something down while Syaoran looks at her, smiling]

Syaoran: *_She really has grown more beautiful since I left…_*

***********************************

On the way to Sakura's house – Evening

[Eriol and Tomoyo walk down the street, both in cold weather attire, the glow of the street lights casting an eerie glow.]

Eriol: So, Daidouji-san, I never heard your answer…

Tomoyo: (smiles innocently) Answer for what? 

Eriol: (notices this) About dinner, silly. Did you forget already?

Tomoyo: (curtly) Okay.

Eriol: Okay what?

Tomoyo: OKAY I'll join you for dinner…. (under her breath) after I get Li-kun and Sakura together…

Eriol: Don't think I didn't hear that!

Tomoyo: Ho ho ho! Just joking! 

[Eriol gives her an unbelieving look]

Tomoyo: Ok, ok, I really mean it. How does tomorrow night sound?

Eriol: (obviously overdoing it) Oh, to be honored with Daidouji-sama's presence, I'm not worthy! But… (takes her hand and kisses it) allow me the pleasure of walking you home when you're done? 

[Nearing Sakura's doorstep, the two stop walking]

Tomoyo: (giggles at Eriol's actions) Always the gentleman Hiiragizawa-kun? (thinks a bit) I'll give you a call when I'm ready to go, ne?

Eriol: [Eriol grin] If anything happens in the meantime, don't worry; I'll buy you a new can of mace if you happen to use it.

Tomoyo: (rolls her eyes) Gee…I'd be forever thankful!

[She steps up to the door to ring the doorbell but the door opens on its own before she has the chance to press it]

"Creak…"

Tomoyo: (surprised) Li-kun?

Eriol: *_Wow, have they gotten farther without us knowing? *_

[Syaoran's back is currently to the door, not noticing Tomoyo in the doorway]

Syaoran: …Thanks for having me over!

[He bows stiffly to Fujitaka and (sort of bows) to Touya before waving to Sakura and turns to go out of the door]

Fujitaka: (smiles warmly) It was nice of you to help Sakura-san with her homework. If you ever feel like having dinner with us, you're welcome to come.

Touya: (holding the door open) Bye…GAKI.

Syaoran:….[GLARE]

Sakura: Oniichan! He's already half out the door! 

[Stepping out to get in between Touya and Syaoran, she notices Tomoyo outside poised and ready to ring the doorbell]

Sakura: (to Syaoran) I'll talk to you later ok?

Syaoran: (smiles at her) Aa.

Touya: (makes a face) *_Hmph! *_

Sakura: (to Tomoyo) Come in Tomoyo-chan! So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?

[Touya slams the door closed before Syaoran could get a word out to Sakura]

Syaoran: (his hand up in the air, not quite waving) eh…

Eriol: (coming out of the shadows) Did you know you look really silly standing there?

Syaoran: (frowns) Urusai.

****************************************

Sakura's room – At about the same time

Kero: Wai Wai! It's cake! (tearing up with joy) Tomoyo's the BEST!

[Tomoyo has brought her infamous strawberry whipped cream pound cake both for everyone to enjoy, and to keep Kero-chan busy]

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan? What I came to ask you was… have you talked to Li-kun about your relationship lately?

Sakura: (twiddling her thumbs) Uh…not really…

Tomoyo: (smiles at her reaction) Well, I'm here to help you out with that, because even I can tell you two need a push.

Sakura: (gulps) Really?

Tomoyo: Yup.

Sakura: Well…maybe I should tell you that he…uh…k-kissed me already?

Tomoyo: That's a start. (smiles knowingly) But maybe you're going about it the wrong way if you're going to wait for him to start something… 

[Tomoyo starts spouting off the stuff of girly magazines, with just a touch of her insight]

Sakura: (listening intently) Wow…how does she know all this stuff?

*****************************************

Syaoran's House – Late Evening

[After finally succeeding in fending off Eriol for the night, Syaoran stumbles into his empty apartment. Exhausted, he throws himself on the couch]

Syaoran: *_Sigh…I would've liked to stay with her just a little longer…even if I can't be articulate when she's near…*_

_*What we had back then was more than a childhood crush…*_

[He closes his eyes for a brief moment]

Syaoran: *_It's like I've fallen in love with her all over again… *_

[He turns over and falls asleep with this one thought in his mind, content enough for now to see her in his dreams…]

*****************************************

Sakura's House – After Tomoyo's "talk"

[Tomoyo has gone down to the front door and starts to put on her shoes]

Sakura: (from behind) Tomoyo-chan? Thanks for your advice…I really appreciate the help.

Tomoyo: (smiles) No problem! If you ever need anything, just tell me. It's just no good to keep all your problems to yourself…ne?

Sakura: You sure you'll be alright getting home? I could walk with you…

Tomoyo: (waves her off) Daijoubu, daijoubu! I'll be fine!

[Sakura goes to open the door to let her friend out, and finds Eriol right outside her door]

Sakura: (surprised) Eriol-kun! Is there something wrong? 

Eriol: [Eriol grin] No, Sakura-san, I'm just here to walk your friend home.

Tomoyo: (looks at Sakura) See? Told you so. (turns to go) Ja mata ne Sakura-chan!

[Eriol waves goodbye as Tomoyo joins him on their walk home]

Eriol: (extends his arm) Shall we?

Tomoyo: (giggles and takes his arm) You're just too much, you know?

[Sakura is still standing in the doorway]

Sakura: (confused look) Are those two flirting with each other or are my eyes playing tricks on me?

****************************************

Back in Sakura's room – Right before bedtime

[Sakura gets ready for bed, as does Kero-chan]

Kero-chan: By the way, Sakura…

Sakura: What is it Kero-chan?

Kero-chan: (flies over to her bedside) Let me give you some advice of my own.

[He readies himself and takes a deep breath]

Kero-chan: Even if I don't like that kid very much, I can tell that you care for him…a lot. Don't leave things hanging for too long, ok? Because you never know what can happen if you act too late…

[Sakura smiles, realizing that he's probably reminiscing about Clow Reed]

Sakura: (she hugs him) Thank you Kero-chan, that's some of the best advice I've had today.

Kero-chan: And Sakura?

Sakura: Hmm?

Kero-chan: …I can tell he cares for you too.

[Sakura blushes at this and smiles]

Sakura: …Good night, Kero-chan, sweet dreams.

[She moves to turn off the light and gets under her covers]

Kero-chan: (looks at her a while longer then snuggles up to her) Oyasumi, Sakura.

To be continued!

************************************

~End of Chapter 6~

Some Vocab:

Iya, betsuni. – It was nothing

Eto.. – similar to 'Ano…' which means 'Umm…'

Urusai – 'Shut up.' Literal translation, 'You're loud.'

Yosha! – All Right!

Ja mata ne – See you later

…ne? – …right? or …ok?

Daijoubu – It's/I'm all right

Oyasumi – Good Night

Sorry about all this vocab! It's like you're learning the language! Hopefully?

**************************************

Preview for Chapter 7: (don't take it too seriously, I'm kinda iffy on ideas for next time)

Sakura: Everyone's given me so much advice…but will I have the courage to put it to use? I'm sooo embarrassed! Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan seem to be acting strange lately…and Oniichan! Who's that girl? Expect all this and more in Advice (and other funny things) chapter SEVEN! Jikai mo, Sakura to isshoni…RELEASE!

Leave it to Noelle! (otherwise known as author's notes)

[pops out of a big sign]

Noelle: Konyanyachiwa! Did you like this one? I think I may have poured on the romance a bit thick this time. Anyway, for this version of author's notes, it's time to answer my reviewers' questions! (well from the most recent anyway)

The reason I use so much Japanese in this fanfic is that I'm so used to watching anime and hearing these words coming out of the characters' mouths that I believe it's part of the whole experience to hear them speaking Japanese. And how do I know so much? I watch A LOT of it. But seriously, I take Japanese at school.

Syaoran a perv? I really hope I didn't have him turn out that way, because that wasn't my intention. He's just too sweet ^_^.

Cuteness, humor and romance are what this fic is trying to convey. Just like CCS, don't you think? 

Kero-chan: *sniff* I just loved this chapter. I was so COOL!

[Long pause….]

Kero-chan: Okay kids; always look both ways before crossing the street! Honana!


	7. Of Love and Batons

Chapter Seven: Of Love and Batons

The seventh chapter! Alright! Thanks much to all who reviewed, I look forward to hearing what you think. Check out my S+S oneshot if you have the time! I have an idea for another one, believe it or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did…aww, never mind, I can't think of anything witty to say. ^_^

BIG Thanks to **emily! (You go girl!) She reviews everything I write and for EVERY chapter! She's *always* the first to review a new chapter, and with such praise!**You're a novice fanfic writer's dream come true! 

You know what? I'll dedicate this chapter to you. It's the least I can do. 

Hope you remember the format…I'm a bit lazy to type it.

Ready? Ok!

*********************

**Advice**

**(and other funny things)**

A fanfic by Noelle

Chapter Seven: Of Love and Batons

**********************

------------- Flashback to Eriol's Phone Call 

Eriol: Girls love it when you compliment them. All the better if it's what you really think.

Syaoran: (writing notes) … Really?

Eriol: Yeah, it makes them feel special. How would you feel if she called you handsome?

Syaoran: *BLUSH*….

Eriol: (smugly) Hehe, thought so.

***********************

Seijou High – First Period

[This day was similar to all the others; people were bustling around the school, getting ready for class, while other people were still rushing to make the final bell.]

[The classroom door slides open]

Sakura: (Happily) Ohayo!

Tomoyo: (checks her watch) Whoa whoa, Sakura, you're here almost half an hour early! What happened?

Sakura: (still smiling) I slept really well last night I guess, I just feel that today is going to be a really good one!

[The classroom door slides open again]

Eriol: (coming in right behind Sakura) Ohayo Sakura-san, hayai, desu ne? (Early, aren't you?)

Sakura: (still smiling) Oh! Eriol-kun, ohayo!

[The classroom door slams open this time]

[Tailing right behind Eriol, Syaoran rushes right up to Sakura]

Syaoran: (forcefully) OHAYO!!!

[Sakura's hair is blown back, but doesn't faze her]

Sakura: (smiling sweetly) Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran: *BLUSH* (he looks away) Eh…ii tenki desu ne? (It's good weather, isn't it?)

Sakura: (still smiling) Yup!

[Tomoyo catches this out of the corner of her eye and smiles]

***********************

Seijou High – P.E. Class

[Everyone in the class is wearing sweats, and since today was pretty much a free period, students were doing various activities.]

Eriol: (smiling and dribbling a Basketball) Come on, Li-kun…you *know* you want to take me on one-on-one. (he spins the ball on his index finger)

Syaoran: Let me think…No. (He takes the ball from Eriol, shoots, and…)

[The ball goes in the basket…all net ^_^]

Syaoran: (smiles smugly) I'd beat you too easily, so I refuse. 

Girl #1: Wow, Li-kun's better than Hiiragizawa at Basketball?

Girl #2: Sigh, he's so cool…

[While Syaoran was lavishing in the spotlight, out of the blue, a stray baton comes spinning towards his head]

Sakura: Syaoran-kun! Watch out! 

Syaoran: (turns around) Eh? (his eyes go wide) 

**POW!!!! **

** **

**[flash of light]**

** **

**[A lone shoe flies through the air]**

[Syaoran is now lying on the ground, his eyes going all squiggly]

Sakura: (rushes to him) Syaoran-kun! I'm so sorry!

Syaoran: (looking up at her) eheh…dun worry 'bout me…just gotta close my eyes for a bit, you're all spinnin' so fast…

********************

---------------- Flashback to Tomoyo's "talk" 

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan? Have you ever thought about wearing makeup or anything? Guys usually notice the difference in the way you look. 

Sakura: (thinks) No, I never really got used to the idea. 

Tomoyo: (looks at Sakura closely) Nah, makeup just isn't you.

Sakura: So what should I do?

Tomoyo: (grabs a bottle out of her bag) Here, try putting this on and tell me what you think.

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan? This…?

Tomoyo: (smiles) And always remember, just be true to yourself and nothing can go wrong…

*********************

Seijou High – Outside the Nurse's Office

[Sakura, with the help of her friends, has brought Syaoran in to see the nurse]

Tomoyo: (whispering) Sakura-chan…did you get distracted again?

Sakura: (whispering also) Uh…I was in such a good mood I didn't think about what I was doing!

Eriol: (coming in behind them) Sakura-san? Could you give this back to Li-kun for me?

[He hands her Syaoran's once airborne shoe]

Sakura: (a little embarrassed) Uh, sure. Will do. 

Eriol: Well, I've got to get going to class, ja na, Sakura-san. 

[He smiles and surreptitiously takes Tomoyo's hand, nudging her in the process] 

Tomoyo: (blushes at first) Oh! That's right, I've got to go to…I promised the girls I'd play volleyball with them…I'll talk to you later, ok?

[They walk speedily out the door]

Sakura: (her hand almost up in the air) Um..bye?

[The nurse walks in]

Nurse: Kinomoto-san? It's ok for you to see him now. (amused) Funny, he's been asking for you this whole time… 

***********************

Seijou High – Nurse's Office

[Syaoran is currently sitting up on one of the beds, a bandage covering his forehead. The nurse has left Sakura in the room while she attends to other students. And yes, he has both of his shoes on now. ^_^]

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, I'm really sorry about what happened…

Syaoran: It's ok… (smiles) who knew you had such a strong arm?

Sakura: (frowns a bit) Hey, that wasn't…funny.

Syaoran: (smiles some more) What? It's a compliment! Maybe I have to try arm-wrestling you some time…

Sakura: Mou Syaoran-kun! Did that bump on your head make you crazy too?

Syaoran: I dunno, I just feel kinda…giddy.

Sakura: Giddy? (laughs) Come on; let me see what happened to you.

[She moves closer to him and pushes up his bangs a bit to take a look at the bandages on his forehead.]

Syaoran: Is it bad?

Sakura: Hmm…(fingers the bandage) I can't really tell…but at least the baton didn't cut you, right?

Syaoran:Un. (notices something) *_Wait, is that…_?* Sakura?

Sakura: (still looking at his forehead) What is it?

Syaoran: You…smell nice today. Are you wearing perfume?

Sakura: (blushes a bit) Yeah, Tomoyo-chan thought it would be a good idea. (switches the subject)Hmm…you should be okay, it only looks like it's gonna bruise…

Syaoran: (thinks a bit and looks at her) Sakura…thanks.

Sakura: For what?

Syaoran: (smiles warmly) …for making coming back here worthwhile.

Sakura: Syaoran-kun…I…(she starts tearing up) 

[She hugs him]

Sakura: …I never want you to leave again, ok? I don't want to wait anymore…I'd be too lonely…

[Syaoran hugs her back, and closes his eyes]

Syaoran: I'll never make you wait again…Sakura.

*********************

Nurse's Office – Right Outside the Door

[The red light of Tomoyo's camcorder can be seen just at the door's edge]

Tomoyo: (under her breath) Kawaii!

[Next to her, Eriol looks on, both at the couple in the room and at his companion, with a longing look]

Eriol: *_Maybe it's time I started acting on my own advice…_*

*********************

Seijou High – After School

[Everyone has left for home, and Sakura even volunteered to walk Syaoran home for the day. Eriol and Tomoyo had to stay a bit later since they had clean up duty]

Tomoyo: (getting her backpack on) Whew! Thanks for your help Hiiragizawa-kun! If you weren't here to help me, I'd be in school till evening!

Eriol: (also gets ready to go) Same goes for you, Daidouji-san. [Eriol grin]

Tomoyo: Ano ne, Sakura-chan and Li-kun are making good progress don't you think? Maybe our advice is complimentary?

Eriol: (thinks a bit) Daidouji-san?

Tomoyo: (blinks, confused) What is it?

Eriol: (turns his back toward her) Have you ever…thought about yourself?

Tomoyo: Yeah, lots. And also about Sakura-chan and…

Eriol: (interrupts her) No…what I meant was, thinking about your own needs and…wants.

Tomoyo: I'm sorry, Hiiragizawa-kun, I still don't understand what you're trying to say. 

Eriol: I…

[He turns around suddenly, walks up to her, takes his glasses off, cups her face in his hands and…]

[He kisses her passionately]

Eriol: (breathlessly) What I'm trying to say is…can't you be selfish for once?

Tomoyo: (shocked) Selfish?

Eriol: Forgive me, Daidouji-san, but I think I've fallen in love with you.

*********************

Elsewhere in Tomoeda at a local coffee shop – Late Afternoon

Touya: Ma'am? May I take your order?

Young Woman: Sure. I'd like a mocha frappuccino with…(she looks up) **Gasp!**

Touya: Eh? Is something wrong?

Young Woman: K-kinomoto-kun?

Touya: Yeah, that's me. How do you know my name?

Young Woman: Don't you recognize me? 

Touya: (bluntly) No…

Young Woman: Same as always I see. (laughs) No wonder you made such a great Cinderella!

Touya: (looks at her more closely) It can't be…Youko?!

Youko: (smiles) Think you could take a break, Kinomoto-kun? It's been a while since I've seen you.

Touya: Uh…sure. Let me take care of the rest of the people in line. My break's coming up anyway.

************************

On the way to Syaoran's apartment – Late Afternoon

[Sakura and Syaoran, on their way home, pass by the coffee shop]

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, look!

Syaoran: (looks up) What is it? Another baton?!

[She punches him in the arm]

Syaoran: Oww…

Sakura: No…look! It's Onii-chan…and a girl?!

Syaoran: Wow…you're right. (sarcastically) Now that's something you don't see everyday. 

[This earns him another punch in the arm]

Syaoran: (jokingly) love you too…

Sakura: *Blush* …Mou! Syaoran-kun, look what you made me do!

To be continued!

**********************

~End of Chapter 7~

Some Vocab:

Ja ne/na – 'See you later.' The latter used mainly by males. It's all in the pronunciation. ^_^

If you didn't catch my English inserts up there:

Hayai desu ne? – Early, isn't it?

Ii tenki desu ne? – Good weather, huh?

**********************

Preview for Chapter Eight:

Sakura: Syaoran-kun and I do a bit of spying of our own…on Onii-chan of course! ::mumbles:: He's done it long enough anyway…*AHEM* Anyway…from the way Tomoyo-chan's been acting lately, I might need to give her some of _my_ advice! All this and more in Advice (and other funny things) chapter EIGHT! Jikai mo, Sakura to isshoni…RELEASE!

Leave it to Noelle! (otherwise known as author's notes)

[pops out of a big sign]

Noelle: Konyanyachiwa! With all the breakdowns ff.net's been having lately, I thought that no one would ever be reading this! Anyway, about this chapter, again, sorry about the long wait. The inspiration comes when it wants to, apparently. 

Don't remember who Youko is? If you've watched the CCS anime, she shows up in episode 14, the delightful episode where Touya stars as Cinderella in a gender-bending high school play. Youko, the president of the Drama club, (and also the prince in the play) had an apparent crush on him, and hey, I just loved her character! Too bad that episode was the end of her…till now!

Kero-chan: What happened?! You let me show up _once_ in the fic and now…?!

Noelle: Shh…shh…you get lots of time looking cute on all the official stuff…

Kero-chan: Wait! But…--*!

Noelle: One more thing: please review! I'm getting a bit discouraged here…You know, I won't mind if you review more than once…(*hint, hint*)

Kero-chan: FINE! *ahem* Kids, do your homework and sleep early! Honana!


	8. Same Script, Different Cast

Chapter Eight: Same Script, Different Cast

Hello! Thanks everyone for all the great reviews on the last chapter! Keep it up, and I just might quicken my pace on the new stuff…^_^

Well, since I did a dedication last time; (thanks emily!) let's do another one!

Much thanks to Bunni Girl, she helped me get my creative flow~ back! This chapter is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Otherwise, the dub wouldn't be so ick ick icky.

Hope you remember the format by now, I don't think I'm going to type it out anymore.

3…2…1…Let's Jam!

**********************

**Advice**

**(and other funny things)**

A fanfic by Noelle

Chapter Eight: Same Script, Different Cast

**********************

At a local coffee shop in Tomoeda – Late afternoon

[Sakura and Syaoran are stationed in the nearby bushes while Touya and Youko talk over some coffee]

Youko: What's wrong Kinomoto-kun? Don't feel like a frappuccino today? It's pretty warm out.

Touya: (nervous grin) Eh…it's all right, I've had a bad experience with them.

Youko: (smiles at his reaction) Really now? You'll have to tell me about it sometime!

Touya: [dreadful look] …

[Cut to the hiding couple, both whispering]

Syaoran: (sweatdrops) Ano…Sakura? Isn't this going a bit far?

Sakura: (determined expression) Demo Syaoran-kun! It's Oniichan! And a GIRL!

Syaoran: So?

Sakura: So? SO?! (takes a breath) I thought he was…you know…

Syaoran: (looks at her incredulously) ….what?

Sakura: You know… and Yukito-san…

Syaoran: (thinks) …yeah?

Sakura: I thought he was into guys! I mean all this time….

Syaoran: (bluntly) ….you mean, gay?

Sakura: Umm…yeah. Anyway, I want to see if this is for real or not!

Syaoran: (smiles at her and turns his eyes back to the scene) Fine, fine…

[He looks at her through the foliage while Sakura is looking intently at her brother and his companion]

Youko: [looks at him thinking] Kinomoto-kun…you haven't changed much, you know?

Touya: (inquisitive look) What do you mean by that?

Youko: I mean…(runs her fingers down the side of his face) you're still very handsome… still working part-time and… (laughs) you still obviously don't talk much!

Touya: ….

Youko: (smiles) …well anyway, if you have time, think we could get together again? Maybe where I work?

Touya: ….I guess.

[In the bushes]

Sakura: (eyes wide) WAAAAH! She touched him! Did you see that?!

Syaoran: *Sigh* Yeah…but that's just how you act (blushes) …with me.

Sakura: (blushes also) Am I that obvious?

Syaoran: (looks at her) Sometimes…but it's nice.

[They smile at each other and share a moment….^_^]

Sakura: (suddenly) OH! I know where I've seen her before! I think she was one of the girls that had a crush on nii-chan in high school! (thoughtful look) Youko-san…was it?

Syaoran: Eh?! Don't scare me like that!

[Touya and Youko continue to chat about random things, while Sakura and Syaoran sit in hiding]

************************

Syaoran's apartment – Quite a bit later

[Sakura and Syaoran try to brush off all the leaves that have accumulated off their clothing before stepping inside]

Syaoran: Now staying THAT long in a bush is a first for me…my back is killing me!

Sakura: It wasn't that bad…and Nii-chan certainly doesn't know how to handle girls…(giggles) here, let me get that for you…(she brushes the leaves off his arm)

Syaoran: Sakura?

Sakura: Nani?

Syaoran: Thanks for walking me home…(pauses) but…think you can stay a little? We don't have that much homework and I was wondering…

Sakura: (smiles knowingly) Sure Syaoran-kun, I'll even help you with dinner. Onii-chan doesn't seem like he's going home early anyway….

Syaoran: (wipes some more leaves out of his hair) Come on, let's get the rest of these leaves off so we can go inside!

Sakura: Hehe…we look pretty stupid out here, don't we?

Syaoran: (gleam in his eye) Don't even get me started!

************************

Daidouji Residence – at about the same time

[Tomoyo is lying face up on her bed]

Tomoyo: * _Hiiragizawa-kun…he's so direct in telling me his feelings…why can't I do the same? I mean…I've had a crush on him for the longest time…_*

*_I just need someone to talk to…_*

[She giggles to herself]

"After all the effort I've put into helping Sakura-chan with her relationship, I'm helpless with my own situation!"

[She turns over]

*_Maybe I'll have to talk to Sakura-chan about this…_*

************************

Eriol's BIG house – same time

[Eriol is sitting in his BIG chair (for thinking) and is currently engrossed in thought]

Eriol: *_Maybe I did the wrong thing? I mean, it could've waited till AFTER our dinner that was supposed to be tonight…_*

[He takes off his glasses and runs his hand over his eyes]

*_I really hope I didn't make the situation worse. It was a spur of the moment thing…it's was just that she… _*

*_She draws me to her. I wonder why I haven't realized it before…_*

*_I need someone to talk to…_ *

[Over in the other room, Nakuru and Suppi see their master visibly struggling with his thoughts]

Nakuru: You know, Suppi? He's really scary when he thinks that much. It makes me suspicious! I hope the world will be all right…

Suppi: For once, I agree with you.

*************************

Syaoran's Apartment – In the Kitchen

[Sakura and Syaoran are back-to-back chopping vegetables, both with aprons over their school uniforms]

"Chop Chop…"

Sakura: It's odd making something Chinese…I've never done it before!

"Chop Chop…"

Syaoran: Aa…it's ok. You're doing fine.

"Chop Chop…"

Sakura: Thanks, Syaoran-kun. At this rate, we'll finish dinner in minutes!

"Chop Chop…"

Syaoran: Sakura? Could you hand me the oyster sauce?

Sakura: Sure thing…here you go.

Syaoran: Thanks.

"Chop Chop…"

"**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**"

Sakura: HOE!!!

Syaoran: (turns around quickly) What happened!?

Sakura: (catches her breath) Whew…the phone surprised me is all…

[She gets out her pink cel phone]

Sakura: Moshi moshi…Sakura desu. (pauses) Tomoyo-chan? What? You need help with…guys?

[Syaoran has turned back to chopping vegetables]

"Chop Chop…."

"**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**"

Sakura: (surprised) Wait…that isn't my phone…Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Oh, let me get that. 

[He gets out his pink cel ^_~]

Syaoran: Moshi Moshi…Li desu. Eh? Help with…women?

[Long Pause]

Sakura: Syaoran-kun? Who is it?

[He covers the phone's receiver]

Syaoran: (a little surprised) It's Hiiragizawa…

Sakura: Hoe…this can't be a coincidence…

[They look at each other and nod their heads simultaneously in agreement]

Sakura + Syaoran: Can call you back?

[They both hang up their phones]

Sakura + Syaoran: SIGH…

Sakura: What do you say we finish up with dinner and get this whole thing sorted out afterwards?

Syaoran: (smiles, relieved) Sounds good to me. 

************************

Kinomoto Residence – Evening

[Sakura has finished up having dinner with Syaoran and is now coming through the front door]

Sakura: (loudly) Tadaima!

Fujitaka: Okaerinasai!

Touya: Where have you been, KAIJUU?

Sakura: Just dinner at Syaoran's….and how was Youko-san today?

Touya: Oh, she's fine… (pauses slightly) wait a minute! How did you…

[She turns to her dad]

Sakura: (giggles) I'll be up in my room doing homework!

Touya: …hmph.

************************

Sakura's Room - Evening

[Sakura walks in to find Kero-chan (what else?) playing video games, this time playing Ultra Mega Cool SurferSkater Park 2002 Version X!!!!]

Sakura: Tadaima, Kero-chan!

Kero-chan: (brows furrowed in concentration) OKAERI!

Sakura: (sighs) Kero-chan, could you turn it down a bit? I'm going to call Tomoyo-chan soon.

[The TV shows a game over message]

Kero-chan: (eyes all teary) Waaaaaaaaah~ I lost…

[He sniffles and trudges to the TV, turning the volume down]

Kero-chan: (sadly) I don't feel like playing anymore…(eyes a bag of cookies) BUT! I doooo feel like eating!

Sakura: Wait Kero-chan! Those were for…oh, nevermind…

[She goes to her backpack and digs out the pink cel phone, and dials Tomoyo's number. In the background, Kero-chan's cookie guzzling can be heard]

Tomoyo: (on the other line) Moshi moshi, Daidouji desu.

Sakura: Hi Tomoyo-chan! Sorry, I was kind of busy when you called. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?

Tomoyo: (takes a deep breath) 

OhSakurachanI'msoconfusedandIdon'tknowwhatI'msupposedtodosinceschool'stomorrowandI'mnotsureofmyfeelingsandit'sallbecause…. HE KISSED ME!

Sakura: (taken aback) Hoe…Tomoyo-chan, slow down! Who kissed you?

Tomoyo: Well, you see…

[Long pause]

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan? By any chance is it Eriol-kun?

Tomoyo: (high pitched) How_did_you_know?!

Sakura: (laughs nervously) Uh…lucky guess?

Tomoyo: (calms down) Anyway…Sakura-chan, I kinda need your help with this…

Sakura: (surprised) You? Needing help…from me? Wow…this is a first. Ok, well first off…do you um…like him?

Tomoyo: I think so…(blushes) it's like this…(adds quickly) did I tell you he already confessed his love to me?

Sakura: Hoeee…so I wasn't imagining you guys flirting all this time…

Tomoyo: …so what would you do in this situation?

Sakura: Well, if you want to attract him, why don't you try acting…I don't know…cute?

Tomoyo: Cute? But Sakura-chan, for you, that's second nature. As for me…

Sakura: I didn't say it would be easy; just try it and see what he does. Maybe he'll make the first step? 

Tomoyo: I guess…

Sakura: (giggles) Unless…you want to be the aggressive one!

[She imagines an aggressive Tomoyo beating down on Eriol]

Sakura: HAHAHAHA!!!!!

Tomoyo: Hey…what's so funny?!

****************************

Syaoran's apartment – Evening

[After having dinner with Sakura and cleaning up, Syaoran plops down on his bed to finally rest]

Syaoran: *_Maybe I should call him now…even if I don't want to._ * 

[He gets his pink cel phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen, ready to dial]

Syaoran: (smiles) *_He did help me with Sakura after all…_ *

[He dials Eriol's number]

Eriol: (on the other line) Moshi moshi, Hiiragizawa desu.

Syaoran: Oi, it's me. What did you want to talk about?

Eriol: Well, Li-kun…I kind of did something to Daidouji-san today…

Syaoran: (bluntly) What? You kissed her?

Eriol: *GASP* You can read minds? 

Syaoran: No…

Eriol: So what do you think I should do at school tomorrow? I have a feeling it's going to be weird.

Syaoran: Well, take some of your advice and be a gentleman…and try to be a little more manly?

Eriol: (confused) Manly? What do you mean by that? 

Syaoran: First off, lose the preppy boy look and try not smiling at every thing in sight…try to be more familiar with her so as not to create a distance between you two…yeah.

Eriol: Hmm…think it'll work?

Syaoran: I don't know, I guess it worked with…Sakura?

**************************

Seijou High – The next morning

[Class hasn't started yet, and students are standing around chatting while waiting for the bell. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo have already come into class.]

[The classroom door slides open and Eriol comes in, without glasses, opting for contacts instead. He walks immediately up to Tomoyo's desk] 

Eriol: (tries to make his voice deeper than it already is) Ohayo, Da-(corrects himself) T-Tomoyo-san.

[Tomoyo notices this change and smiles, amused]

Tomoyo: (smiles cutely) Ohayo Hiiragizawa-kun! How are you today?

[Sakura and Syaoran overhear the exchange and look at each other]

Sakura: This is going to be an interesting day. Ne, Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Aa. You said it.

To be continued!

*************************

~End of Chapter 8~

Some vocab: 

Nani? – 'What?'

Moshi moshi [insert name here] desu. – 'Hello, this is [insert name here].'

Tadaima! – 'I'm home!'

Okaerinasai/Okaeri – 'Welcome home/Welcome back' The former is the formal way to say it.

*************************

Preview for Chapter Nine:

Sakura: Whoa… the way Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are acting seems oddly familiar. It's like déjà vu! And who's that on TV? He looks a lot like Onii-chan… HEY! All this and more in Advice (and other funny things) Chapter NINE! Sakura to isshoni… RELEASE!

Leave it to Noelle! (otherwise known as author's notes)

[pops out of a big sign]

Noelle: Konyanyachiwaaa! I've gotten the E+T ball rolling, and it just won't stop! But not to worry, there will be tons more S+S moments before I'm through with this fic. I hope the Touya and Youko thing sits well with you guys…I'm going to develop it much further in the next chapter. PLEASE review and tell me what you think! ^_^

Kero-chan: Wai wai! I was in the chapter! (frowns) But I'm always stuck in Sakura's room. Why is that?!

Noelle: Hey, don't ask too much now…

Kero-chan: …and it wouldn't hurt if I could do something super cool like transforming and breathing fire!!!! [glares at Noelle]

Noelle: [glares at Kero-chan] You're getting more spoiled with each appearance! 

*SPARK FIZZLE FIZZLE*

[A glaring contest ensues]


	9. From the Inside Looking In

Chapter Nine: From the Inside Looking In Gateway Normal Gateway 2 6 2001-11-04T20:42:00Z 2001-11-04T20:42:00Z 5 1596 9101 75 18 11176 9.2720 

BIG Apologies for the long wait! My reason? College. :-(

Thanks to Eileen for most of the storyline for this part; though I did think up of most of it (and you saying "yeah!")…So there! :-) You know I love ya.

Dedicated to Elyssa: Fly free in heaven little angel. :-) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did…*GASP* I'd have…[insert lots of super awesome things here].

 Game Start!

************************

**Advice**

**(and other funny things)**

A fanfic by Noelle

Chapter Nine: From the Outside Looking In

************************

Seijou High – During Class

[After the morning formalities, the class has settled into a lesson. This, of course, doesn't mean that everyone is paying attention…]

Tomoyo: (looking at Eriol) *_It's odd that he's been frowning so much since we got in…_*

Syaoran: (looks at Eriol) *_Who knew he'd follow **my** advice after all?_ *

Sakura: (looks at Eriol also) *_What's up with him? It's like he's pissed?_ …(thinks)_ it reminds me of someone… _*

Eriol: (frowning) * _Errgh…I should've gotten more used to these contacts before putting them in! They hurt like hell!_ *

[His eyes start to water]

Terada-sensei: …And then the 30-degree angle here compliments this perpendicular edge…

Eriol: Terada-sensei? Sumimasen. May I please be excused?

[He hurries out the door to put some eyedrops in]

Terada-sensei: *ahem* …and at this height and velocity…

Tomoyo: (whispers to Sakura) Think he's ok?

Sakura: (sweatdrops) Um…I'm sure he'll be fine.

*************

Seijou High – Break Period

Tomoyo: Ne, Sakura-chan…Hiiragizawa-kun looks nice without his glasses.

Sakura: Yeah, I think it's a good change for him.

[Tomoyo pulls out her handkerchief, which has nikuman wrapped inside]

Tomoyo: (offers) Want some?

Sakura: (brightens up) Sure! I'm famished! Thanks, Tomoyo-chan!

Tomoyo: No prob….(gasps) S-SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura: (surprised and choking) Ch..eergh…choke…n-nani?

[Tomoyo pats Sakura on the back a few times]

Tomoyo: (whispers) It's HIM! He's coming this way! What should I do?

Sakura: (looks around) Um…eto…That's right! Tomoyo-chan, why don't you try dropping your handkerchief?

Tomoyo: (questioning look) Sakura-chan? Isn't that a bit…cliché?

Sakura: Well, you asked me!

Tomoyo: You really can't think of anything better?!

[While the two girls were arguing, Eriol has already closed the distance]

Eriol: (in a sexy way) Hello Sakura-san, Dai—Tomoyo-san. May I sit next to you lovely ladies?

Tomoyo: (surprised) WAH!!!!

[She drops her handkerchief on accident]

[Sakura and Tomoyo stare at it in shock]

Eriol: (looks down) Oh, let me get that for you… 

[Eriol bends down to pick it up]

Tomoyo: (weird expression) *_Don't tell me…it actually works? _* (clears her throat) Thanks Hiiragizawa-kun~~! Y-You're so thoughtful! (smiles cutely)

Eriol: (serious tone) I'd do anything for you, Tomoyo-san. 

[Sakura starts inching away from the couple]

Sakura: *_Hoeeee…_*

[Tomoyo falters a bit under his intense gaze]

Tomoyo: (trying to break the tension) Ano…Hiiragizawa-kun?

Eriol: Eh? What is it?

Tomoyo: (holds out a meat bun) Nikuman?

Sakura: ….

Eriol: ….

[They both sweatdrop]

*************

Elsewhere in Tomoeda – Around Noon

[Touya is walking down the street holding a piece of paper with an address on it]

Touya: Hmph…I guess I should, I don't have anything else to do anyway.

Yukito: (from across the street) Oh! To-ya!

Touya: Eh? Yuki?

[Yukito, carrying a huge bag of food, runs over to where Touya is]

Yukito: (hefting the bag in front of Touya's face) Want some lunch? 

Touya: (sweatdrops) Eh…not really…(thinks) Hey Yuki…

Yukito: (smiling) What?

Touya: (smiles nervously) Help me find this place. I think I'm lost…

*************

Outside Tomoeda TV station – Moments later

[Touya and Yukito look upwards at the intimidating building]

Touya: Wow, Yuki! Who knew you were so good at finding places! (he pats Yukito on the back)

Yukito: Haha, it's nothing. Who did you say you were visiting again?

Touya: Oh, sorry, I forgot. Uhm…you remember Youko?

Yukito: (thinks) From high school? Yeah! She did that play when you were…

Touya: (interrupts him) ANYWAY…let's get inside.

**************

Tomoeda TV Station – On an open set

[There are various things on the set, with props on it to make it look like the inside of an apartment]

Director: We need a new guy, pronto! That stupid Daisuke! Get the calls out!

Underling: Y-Yes, sir. 

Director: Make-up! And someone, fix the set!

Touya: (looks around) *_What does Youko do for a living anyway?_ *

Director: Oh, THERE you are, Youko-chan…at least **you** haven't left!

Youko: Hehe, don't worry about me, but what about Daisuke? (notices Touya) Oh! Kinomoto-kun! Hi!

Touya: …Yo.

Youko: (excited) And Tskushiro-kun too! It's so nice to see you two.

Touya: Umm…what's with all this? (points to the set)

Youko: Oh, I didn't tell you? I've been working on this TV show lately. Have you ever heard of the show, "Prism?"

Touya: Yeah, my sister watches it all the time. Who knew you were a famous actress already?

Youko: (giggles) Hardly. I've been in the background up until now…it's my big break!

Director: (interrupts everyone) THAT'S IT! (he puts his hand on Touya's shoulder)

Touya: Why… Are… You… Touching me?

Director: (ecstatically) You're our new leading man!

Yukito: (claps his hands) Oh! How wonderful! Huh, To-ya? (he turns toward his friend)

[Touya and Youko both wear equal expressions of shock]

Touya: …

Youko: Sorry about this, Kinomoto-kun…

Director: Somebody give him a script! We're gonna start filming…LIVE!

Touya: …

[Touya promptly faints]

Youko: (blushes) *_Maybe it's good he didn't know about the kissing scene…_*

********************

 Seijou High – After School

[As the students get out of class, Eriol pulls Syaoran aside for a brief moment]

Eriol: Li…I don't know if this is working or not…

Syaoran: (thinks) Well…since you've already told her about how you feel, why not just wait for an answer?

Eriol: Hmm…

Syaoran: Or you could tell her again, and see what happens?

Eriol: Simple, but true. Thanks, Li.

Syaoran: After all, you don't glare the right way; so…(pats him on the shoulder jokingly) don't try too hard, ok?

Eriol: [GLARE] …

Syaoran: [Smug grin] …heh.

[At this point, Sakura and Tomoyo walk over to them]

Sakura: (smiles) Syaoran-kun? What's keeping you up? I wanted us to walk home together.

Syaoran: (blushes at her) Eh? What for?

Sakura: Well…Yukito-san's supposed to come over tonight so we'll have lots of food…

[Sakura looks around, trying to find an opportunity to pull a 'Tomoyo']

Syaoran: C-can I come?

Sakura: *_Just what I needed_! * Ok Syaoran-kun! Let's go!

 [She grabs his hand and zooms out the door, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo alone]

Tomoyo: (smiles)*_Oh, Sakura-chan, you're way too obvious…_*  

Eriol: Daidouji-san?

Tomoyo: (smiles at him) What is it?

Eriol: (blushes) I know I've been acting strange lately…

Tomoyo: (giggles) …by any chance did you ask Li-kun for advice?

Eriol: [Eriol grin] Nothing escapes you, ne?

Tomoyo: (blushes) *_It's nice to see his smile again…_ *

Eriol: (moves closer) I know I already told you…but I want to tell you again…

Tomoyo: (looks up into his eyes) Tell me…

Eriol: I love you. (smiles) So much that I'd even act like Li-kun for a day.

Tomoyo: (smiles at him) Did you notice my 'Sakura-chan' impression today?

Eriol: Hai. It was very cute. [Eriol grin]

Tomoyo: You know, I did it because…

[She gets on her tiptoes and whispers into his ear]

Tomoyo: …I think I love you too. 

[And since she was on her tiptoes already, Tomoyo tilted her face up to his and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips]

Eriol: (breathlessly) Daidouji-san?

Tomoyo: (runs her fingers down his cheek) Sorry for the wait…but let's take it one step at a time…ne, Eriol-kun?

*****************

Kinomoto Residence – Late Afternoon

[The door opens forcefully, and Sakura appears to be in a hurry]

Sakura: Tadaima!

Fujitaka: Oi oi, Sakura-san…what's the big hurry? ….Ah! 

[He notices Syaoran standing behind her]

Syaoran: A-ano…(bows)

Sakura: (giggles at his actions) You don't have to do THAT Syaoran-kun! (she takes his hand) Come on! We're gonna miss my favorite show!

[She bolts up the stairs pulling Syaoran along]

Syaoran: EH?!?!

Fujitaka: [Fujitaka grin] …my, my…at least I can get dinner ready.

*****************

Sakura's Room – a little later

[Sakura is parked in front of the TV, Syaoran is sitting at Sakura's desk, and Kero-chan is guzzling cookies]

Kero-chan: (eating cookies) guzzle guzzle CRUNCH!

Syaoran: (gives Sakura a "look") I don't know what's so special about that TV show; you could've taped it…

Sakura: (clearly excited) But I've been looking forward to this show for a long time! There's supposed to be something BIG in this one!

[The show comes back from commercial break in the meantime]

Syaoran: (pale look) A-ano…Sakura?

Sakura: What is it Syaoran-kun? Something wrong?

Syaoran: (points a shaky finger towards the TV screen) Isn't that…that…

Sakura: Oh…Youko-san? I knew she was in this show from before, no biggie.

Syaoran: Uh….but…

Sakura: (gives him a "look" and turns back towards the television) Mou! Syaoran-kun…sometimes you're just so complicated…

[On the TV screen, Touya and Youko are locked in a passionate kiss]

Sakura: (her eyes go REALLY wide) HOE?????!!!

[Long pause…. Sakura's eyes are still glued to the TV screen]

Syaoran: (blushes) Eh…think they like each other?

Sakura: (brows furrowed in thought) ….*_Oniichan…what's going on_?*

To be continued!

*********************

~End of Chapter 9~

Some Vocab: 

Sumimasen – 'I'm sorry' or 'excuse me'

Nikuman – A meat bun. It looks pretty much like fluffy white bread with meat inside. Yummy!

Mou – a sort of 'geez!'

Oniichan – older brother (-chan notes endearment)

Ano / Eto – 'Umm….'

Not a lot of new vocab, so I just put some for review :-).

**********************

Preview for Chapter Ten:

Sakura: Oniichan! Tell me what's going on! I've always thought um…you know…*ahem!* Anyway, that onscreen kiss got me thinking….Ne, Syaoran-kun? *BLUSH* Hoee…Tomoyo-chan! Don't look at me like that! Expect all this and more in: Advice (and other funny things) chapter TEN! Jikai mo, Sakura to isshoni…RELEASE!

Leave it to Noelle! (otherwise known as author's notes)

[pops out of a big sign]

Noelle: Konyanyachiwaaaaa! I'm sorry a hundred times over for making this chapter come out as slow as it did. I was actually ¾ done with it in September; but of course, school came up.

And about the Fujitaka grin, you DO know he's one half of Clow Reed…right? (The other half being Eriol of course). Manga stuff…just a little reference. 

Kero-chan: (teary-eyed) How…COULD YOU?!!!!

Noelle: (bows) I'm sorry! I really really am! 

Kero-chan: (still teary-eyed) No…not that…*sniff* you didn't put me in the chapter! AGAIN!

Noelle: Oh…THAT. Anyway, I'm not sure when Chapter 10 is coming out, but I'll try my best! (after midterms of course). Just be sure to tell me if you're still interested in the continuation of this story through your reviews! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it as well.

Kero-chan: ….HMPH! Ok kids…umm…(never mind…) Honana! ~ 


	10. The Best Advice is from the Heart

Hello all! Hope all you loyal readers are still with me here. Here we go, the LAST chapter of this fic! I swear, I barely had enough inspiration to start on this; I don't think I could write any more! (Plus, I wouldn't do S+S justice)

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but in Spanish, the anime is thoroughly amusing!

All strapped in? Zoooooooom!

*************************

**Advice**

**(and other funny things)**

A fanfic by Noelle

Chapter Ten: The Best Advice is from the Heart

*************************

Seijou High - Morning 

Student 1: Did you see last night's "Prism?" 

Student 2: Yeah, of course! Sigh…Kinomoto-senpai and Youko-senpai; they make such a good pair!

Student 3: Un un! I agree!

[Off to another side of the classroom where Sakura has her head down on her desk]

Tomoyo: (worried) Sakura-chan? Are you feeling all right?

Sakura: Ughh…I couldn't sleep much last night AND everyone is talking about Nii-chan on TV when I don't understand it myself!

Tomoyo: Hmm…wasn't your brother well, how do you say…(hesitates)

Sakura: (grumpily and loudly) Ok, _I_ thought he was GAY too! So where does he go off kissing Youko-san?! 

[The whole class goes silent and looks at Sakura and Tomoyo in shock]

Sakura: (cheeks red from embarrassment)….

Tomoyo: (smiles weakly) Ehehe…

[Syaoran chooses this moment of course, to enter the classroom]

Syaoran: Ohayo. (looks up) Eh?!

[Now, everyone's eyes look to him instead, and while this happens, Eriol, Chiharu, and Yamazaki come in behind him, breaking the tension just a little]

Yamazaki: And before people had bags to carry their stuff in, they had to use BIG rolls of paper!

Eriol: But then when that wouldn't work, they tried using clothes, and voila! The invention of bags! 

Chiharu: (knocks Yamazaki upside the head) Hmph!

Yamazaki: Oww! (smiles cutely) Whaaaaat?

Chiharu:(she can't help but laugh) Where do you come up with this stuff?

[After that bit, the class has forgotten about Sakura's "comment" and has returned to normal gossipy morning activities. In the meantime, Syaoran has walked up to the now embarrassed Sakura]

Syaoran: (confused expression) Sakura? What happened there just a minute ago?

Sakura: (her head buried in her arms) Hoeeee…I'm so embarrassed!

Tomoyo: Calm down Sakura-chan…it'll be ok! (Turns to Syaoran, whispering) Well, she kinda blurted out that her brother was well…

Syaoran: (relatively loudly) OH! That he's GAY? Anyone could tell!

[The whole class, hearing this phrase again, goes silent and looks to that particular part of the classroom]

Syaoran: (mouth open) Oops.

Tomoyo: (slaps her forehead)

Sakura: (Buries her head further into her arms) I can't believe this is happening!

************************

Seijou High – Later that day

[Sakura collapses on a bench, letting out a sigh. Her tiredness is evident in her expression]

Sakura: I'm sooo glad I'm out of that classroom! I don't know if I could have taken any more of that!

Syaoran: (plops down next to her) Aa. You said it. 

Sakura: (perks up for a moment) Hoe? What happened to Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan?

Syaoran: (head tilted back and slouching) Hmm…they're probably off kissing somewhere.

Sakura: (she sits up with an angry expression) Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran: What? (smiles) You know it's true…

*******************

[Cut to 'the cuts' of Seijou High, where Eriol and Tomoyo _are_ making out ^_~]

Eriol: (looks at her lovingly) Daidouji-san…

Tomoyo: (sighs) Hiragizawa-kun…

Eriol: Yes?

Tomoyo: (takes out a wrapped package and smiles) Want some nikuman? I'm hungry.

[Eriol promptly sweatdrops]

*******************

[Cut back to Sakura and Syaoran on the bench]

Sakura: Ne, Syaoran-kun…

Syaoran: Nani?

Sakura: (turns toward him) You know, that show got me thinking. I…(she hesitates)

[Images of the passionate kiss on the TV screen flash through her mind]

Sakura: *_If only…if only it could be that way between us…_*

[Because of Sakura's long pause, Syaoran sits up to see what's going on]

Syaoran: H-hey… what's wrong? Did the show bother you that much?

Sakura: It's just that, that thing with Oniichan bothers me but… (she makes eye contact with him)*_It's also about us…_*

Syaoran: *_I-I don't know what to do! She's looking at me like…like she wants me to kiss her? Wait a minute…_*

Sakura: (she looks away) Do…do you love me?

Syaoran: (softly) Of course I do, Sakura. 

[Sakura turns back to him, this time with tears in her eyes]

Sakura: Then you won't mind?

Syaoran: (puzzled look) Mind what?

[Wordlessly, Sakura closes the distance between them, tilts her head up to his, closes her eyes, and kisses him gently]

Syaoran: (his heart beats faster)*_I-I can't believe this is happening…_*

[The kiss deepens as Syaoran wraps his arms around Sakura's small frame, and Sakura presses her hands against his chest]

Sakura: (whispers) Daisuki da yo…Syaoran-kun.

******************

Seijou High – Towards the end of the day

[Sakura has been really cheerful the remainder of the day, despite the fact that everyone was still talking about her brother and her and Syaoran's outbursts earlier that day. Everyone is now back in the classroom for the last period of the day.]

Sakura: (humming to herself the tune of "Catch you Catch Me")

Tomoyo: Ano…Sakura-chan?

Sakura: (turns to Tomoyo with a BIG smile on her face) What's up Tomoyo-chan?

Tomoyo: (weird expression) I thought you were having a BAD day today?

Sakura: (giggles giddily) Who ever said today was bad? Hahahaha!

Suspicious, Tomoyo looks behind Sakura to Syaoran's desk, where she spots him grinning like an idiot. *_HEY! He almost **never **smiles like that at SCHOOL…_ * (she gets a glint in her eye) *_Something must have happened between them! Hohohohohoho!_ *

And while Sakura was humming, Syaoran was grinning, and Tomoyo was maniacally laughing to herself, a certain someone came into the picture.

Eriol: (coming from behind Tomoyo) Heey…what's going on here? It's strangely…(narrows his eyes). …quiet.

Sakura: Hoee…Eriol-kun, don't do that! You look sinister that way!

Eriol: (with a deep voice) How do you know…that I'm not?

Tomoyo: (turns around and hits him playfully) Hey you…stop being scary!

Eriol: Anyway, Sakura-san, I just came to tell you that your brother is here for some reason…

Sakura: (snaps out of her reverie) Eh? Oniichan! I almost forgot about that!

Syaoran: (confused expression) Heh…I guess I did too. 

[Tomoyo and Eriol look at them with weird expressions as they get up from their desks]

Sakura: Let's go! 

*****************

Outside Seijou High – After School

Sakura: (to Syaoran) You know, I don't remember Oniichan ever coming home last night after the show…

Syaoran: Yeah, he wasn't there when I left.

Tomoyo: Maybe he came in while you were asleep?

Sakura: (thinks) Hmm…could be. That's happened lots of times at his other part time jobs.

Eriol: (as a matter of factly) Hey, I didn't know your brother had a car…

Sakura: (turns to him) He doesn't, so why do you say that?

[Eriol points somewhere, and Sakura's eyes follow his finger]

Sakura: HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!??!

[She falls flat on the floor once she realizes that yes, that's **her** brother; sitting in the driver's seat of super duper souped up sports car!] 

(A/N: Think Ferrari, Lamborghini…they're all the same to poor little me ^_~)

Sakura: (on the floor) Hoeee….

Syaoran: (concerned) Oi! You okay?

[Touya, hearing the ruckus, turns to see what's going on]

Touya: (sarcastically) Oi kaijuu! I came to pick you up, but this is ridiculous!

Syaoran: (looks up) [GLARE]

Touya: Geh! The gaki too! I'm not taking **you** home…[glares back at him]

[And so, the glaring contest went on while Sakura was still on the ground in shock, and Tomoyo and Eriol were thoroughly confused by the whole matter…]

*******************

Sakura's Room – Late Afternoon

~Sakura POV~-à Change of format folks!

[Sakura sits up from her bed]

"Hoe?! What am I doing in bed? It's not even dark out yet!"

"Oh…that's right…" her thoughts flash back to the days events, blushing profusely when her kiss with Syaoran pops into her mind.

*Now that I think about it, these last few months have been…special,* she smiles softly as she thinks to herself.* It seems I've been taking a lot of advice lately, but this one…*

[she thinks of the kiss again]

*… was all my own. Advice, now isn't that a funny thing? She giggles despite herself. People try to help you as best they can, but when it comes down to it, it's pretty much all up to you, ne? *

[She gets up from bed and goes downstairs to get the mail for the day]

*_Hmm…wonder where Oniichan went off to? I guess he won't have to work part-time as often now that he a Youko-san are on the show together. Guess he's not like that hmm…?*_ She makes a face as she thinks this.

[Reaching the door, she turns the handle and opens it, to see Syaoran poised and ready to ring the doorbell, his arms full with flowers]

"Ehhh…h-hi there…" he turns away, trying to hide the blush that is currently creeping up on his face.

"Syaoran-kun?!" Sakura's face brightens up at this pleasant surprise. Come in! "And…"(she gives him a quick kiss on the lips) "thanks for the flowers." She then smiles cutely, causing Syaoran to blush once more.

"N-n-no problem!" He stammers.

*************

We spent the rest of the day together, talking about nothing in particular, laughing a lot and having honey milk, and no where near was it time wasted. 

You know, I think I have come to a conclusion of sorts about these matters of advice. Even though some advice can get you into crazy situations and get some funny reactions, you know what?

[She smiles as Syaoran smiles at her]

The best advice… is from the heart. 

~End of Chapter 10~

****************

Some vocab:

Ne? – right?

Daisuki da yo – literally, 'I like you a lot,' but taken as 'I love you' in meaning.

Nikuman – a meat bun. Yummy!

Oniichan – older brother

Not much new stuff, just a review from ehehe…months ago…

***************

Preview for Noelle's next venture:

Sakura: Hoeeeee?! This story is finished? Kaput? Anyway, look forward to fanfiction adventures in the realm of Final Fantasy X! Noelle is quite the Tidus/Yuna fan I hear… Jikai mo, Sakura to isshoni…RELEASE! Well, not really, but hey…I like saying that! ^_^

Leave it to Noelle! (otherwise known as author's notes)

[Noelle pops out of a big box]

Noelle: Konyanyachiwaaaa! So how did you like this last chapter here? I know I may have lost my touch since it's been such a while, and CCS isn't my current obsession anymore, but I just felt obligated to finish this thing! Hope it turned out ok, and hope you had fun reading it!

Kero-chan: *SOB!* What happened to meeeeeeeeee? Don't you looooove me anymore?

Noelle: Umm…it's over already dude, sorry. 

Kero-chan: First they cancel MY Kero-chan ni Omakase and now this!!! Waaaaah! 

[Kero-chan goes to sulk in a corner]

Noelle: (sweatdrops) Anyway, tell me what you think of this, and review! Be honest! Perhaps you'll see me again in FFX land over yonder some day! Ja mata ne!~


End file.
